Sleepless Nights
by JustMe133
Summary: When Casey finds herself swept off her feet by a certain annoying stepbrother, can she keep it together before everyone finds out? Rated T for safety. DASEY. Warning - stepsibling-cest
1. Hidden Feelings Arise

**So, I tried to stop writing [I felt like I lost my touch, but here I am]. I hope ya'll aren't too upset to see me back.**

******I felt so down I didn't even really review so lets hope they're aren't too badly written.**

**Yes, another DASEY story. I hope ya'll aren't too terribly bored of these yet.**

**No, I don't own Life With Derek or their characters. Just a fan. No copyright intended.**

…

When Casey had picked out her new pajamas, she was picking for comfort and coolness. With summer fast approaching, her room could get hot - she needed something cool and comfy to sleep in.

She hadn't expected the reaction she had gotten from her step-brother Derek though.

Derek had made it his life goal apparently to torment her. Lucky for her though, she had avoided him for most of the day.

So, when she woke up in the middle of the night to get a drink of water, she was quite surprised to see a sleepy-eyed Derek leaving the bathroom. He stopped in this tracks and just stared at her.

That's when she remembered the new pajamas.

They were a matching tank top and short set - the shirt was blue with black lace around the top; the shorts were black, with a blue lacey border and little blue stars scattered on them.

They were some of the most revealing clothes she had worn in the Venturi-McDonald house since she had moved in.

Now Derek was, after all, a teenage guy - he knew how to appreciate the female form.

And Casey, whether she liked it or not, was a female and had the form to go with it.

Derek let his eyes travel over her bare legs, because damn, she was a dancer after all and had the legs to show it. Legs had never been a turn on for him, but Casey could be a game changer.

In two strides - it's not a big hallway - he's in front of her, his eyes trailing over her skin.

"D?" Her voice is soft, the single letter all she can muster. He catches her eyes and knows that he should speak, that this is Casey, his step-sister...

And he had never been more attracted to her.

Sure he had been attracted to her before. He had never had the urge to act on it though.

Until now.

He kisses her. He kisses her in a way he's never kissed a girl before - his hands are on her hips, holding her close to him. He brings one up to cup the back of her neck, holding itself along the curve of her skull, pinning her closer than he ever thought she'd be.

And hell, he likes it.

Casey doesn't want to kiss back because hello, it's _Derek_, but she does. She kisses back as her hands wrap around his neck, one teasing and scratching while the other knots in his hair. With a soft tug he groans against her, pressing his tongue into her mouth. She moans at this and copies him, making him let out another pleasure-filled groan as he grabs her leg and hooks it around his waist, holding her up while she balances on one leg.

Finally, they part for air.

Derek's hair is messy from her fingers tangling in it, her lips are swollen from his hard kisses, and both are panting to fill their desperate lungs with air. Without saying a word to each other, they untangle their selves – Casey's leg drops to the floor, his hand leaves her hip and she moves her hands to her own sides.

"Goodnight," she finally says, voice cracking on the word as she moves back to her room.

Her glass of water is long-forgotten now. With shaking steps, she goes into her room, leaving a silent Derek to stare at her with his dark brooding eyes.

…

The next day, it's like nothing happened.

At breakfast, they yell at each other over who gets the last waffle; on the ride to school, they argue about what type of music they should have playing; when they get to school, they grimace at the other before they go their separate ways.

No, nothing happened between them at all.

When Casey gets to her first class, she sighs as she thinks about that. She's reasoning it must have been a dream when a classmate by the name of Shauna comes to sit next to her; she knows her vaguely well – they've talked on occasion and were both on the smarter side of the scale, hence the slight friendship they had.

"What's with the thoughtful yet confused look?" she asked, tilting her head so her short blonde hair could cascade over her shoulder – she had the opposite looks of Casey herself; pale, creamy skin, bright green eyes and honey blonde hair that just barely brushed her shoulders unless she tipped her head like she was doing now.

"Nothing," Casey mumbles, looking to the front of the room, attempting to pay attention. It doesn't work when Shauna pokes her with her pen and frowns at her.

"Does it have to do with Derek?"

"No," Casey says too quickly; Shauna quirks an eyebrow and nods.

"Uh-huh. Spill." Casey frowns; she doesn't know Shauna that well, but maybe it would be nice to tell someone who wouldn't blab to everyone they knew.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm co-enrolled at the local Uni to get my psychology degree. I can read you like a book. What happened?"

"We barely know each other."

"Then think of this as the stepping stone to our friendship. What happened Casey?"

"He kissed me." Her voice was soft, barely a whisper, but Shauna heard her. Her jaw dropped but she didn't say a word. "Last night. I left him in the hallway after it and just went to bed. I don't know what it meant and don't want to."

"You're lying."

"I know. But if I keep thinking it then maybe it will be true." Shauna stares at Casey, who had turned away to begin taking notes. With a small frown, she faces her own; she's not focused on class though. Oh know, she was much focused on something else.

"Did you like it?" she whispers before class ends, only getting a jerky nod from Casey, who is putting her stuff in her bag.

"Yes. And I wish I didn't."

…

The bell was about to ring for the class right before lunch; Casey was switching out her books and was about to shut her locker when she saw something she wish she hadn't.

Shauna, her new friend, was laughing with Derek, her hand gripping his arm as they laughed about something together, Derek shooting her his trademark flirtatious smirk. Casey, not wanting to admit the jealousy and anger that was bubbling up inside of her, slammed her locker before she turned and walked away, not seeing the look that either teen gave her.

When she got to class, she sat down in her usual seat to find someone new next to her.

"I'm Adam," he said to her questioning look; the guy was taller than her, but not much – he could easily be Derek's height; he had dark hair, either black or brown depending on the light, and cool green eyes framed by dark glasses. "I got transferred to this class to take my final."

"Why?"

"Apparently my teacher thought the final that she was giving was going to be too easy for me so I had to go to this class."

"Three weeks before school and she _just_ did that?"

"I know! It's ridiculous." Casey shakes her head and looks away. "Aren't you Derek's sister?" She flushes at this and nods.

"Stepsister."

"Oh. You're prettier than everyone says." She blushes and looks at him.

"Did he put you up to this?"

"Who?" She just stares and he realizes what she means. "Oh, Derek. No, I'm not even a blip on his radar. I've heard him talk about you. He was in the class I was in originally." Casey tried to not appear interested and turned away. "Wanna eat lunch with me?"

"Why?"

"Because you're cute and smart – so am I, so why not?" She laughs and finds herself agreeing.

Let Derek make of that what he may when he sees them together.

…

When Derek entered the cafeteria, the first thing he saw was Casey sitting with the nerd from his old class, the two of them smiling and laughing together, his arm around the back of her chair.

And Derek didn't like it.

After grabbing his food, he plopped down across from them as ungracefully as he ever could. Casey glared at him, but Adam didn't even flinch; Derek didn't like the smug bastard who apparently had eyes only for Casey.

Casey tries to ignore him but he continues to stare.

"What do you want Derek?" she finally asks, making him flinch at the tone in her words – it's like she never wants to have him near her again. He just squares his jaw and stares at her, no words coming to mind. She rolls her eyes and looks at Adam.

"Want me to walk you to your next class?"

"I'd love that." They get up, leaving him sitting alone.

Not for long though as Shauna comes to join him, her eyes sparkling as if she is entertained by his inner torment. He pushes those feelings back and smirks at her. She laughs and puts a packet of papers in front of him.

"I know you want Casey," she says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I hope these papers help." She gets up and walks away. He, in confusion, flips open the packet and scans the first page before shoving it in his bag.

He _does not_ need to be seen reading a packet on step-incest in the middle of the school cafeteria.

…

Shauna sits next to Casey in class, who gives her a death-glare before facing the front. Shauna shakes her head and scribbles out a note on a sticky note before passing a packet similar to Derek's onto her desk.

'_I was only flirting to see how he reacted – text me if you need the help with understanding of this'_. Casey's face goes from anger to confusion in seconds before she sees the packet. Blanching, she shoves it into her bag and looks at Shauna, who grins.

"Psychology major remember?"

…

**Kind of a long start, but hopefully it'll pick up a little more in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Wanting

**This chapter is for **_**Tomboy22 & No.1 TwiFanpire **_**, who gave me the only reviews to this story and gave me the courage to actually continue. So thank you, so much.**

**Okay, well here's chapter two. Enjoy.  
[Warning, I'm half-asleep so I hope it's good]**

******Updated: 06/06/2014**

…

At dinner that night, Casey didn't look at him and he didn't look at her. They didn't argue, which raised red-flags with their family, but they ignored it.

When they were done eating, Casey went to her room and Derek went to his, neither looking at the other still.

Casey, while in her room, could feel the packet burning from her bag, begging her to read it, to understand how to act on these feelings she was having.

But she ignored it and just did her homework before she darted to the bathroom for a shower, ignoring her own bathroom schedule.

Derek, on the other hand, didn't care about homework and didn't really want to shower, so he actually _did_ look through the packet, only skimming, not really understanding any of it and trying not to care.

Especially when he peeked out his door and saw a towel-covered Casey running across the hall, not looking to see who could be looking at her.

…

Casey, against her control, woke up in the middle of the night again. She stayed in bed, debating if she wanted to get up and see if Derek was in the hallway, or awake, and go to him. How could she want to kiss Derek again? They kissed just last night – and acted like it never happened – but now she wanted more of it.

Little did she know Derek was doing the same thing. He sat in his bed, having not slept at all, thinking of Casey, and hoping that she would be awake. He moved around in his room a bit, hoping she would hear it. He had heard her slip out of bed and stand in her room, doing nothing he assumed.

He slowly opened his door and moved out into the hall, leaning against his door and waiting.

A few seconds later, Casey stepped out and stared at him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

In seconds they were on each other, Derek hoisting her up so her legs were around his waist, her hands tangling in his hair, their lips meshing together in a desperation that they weren't aware they had. She whimpered against his lips as he balanced her on one arm, her legs tightening a bit as he skimmed a hand up her shirt so his fingertips could feel her skin.

When she bit at his lip and gripped onto his shoulders, Derek almost lost it. He was ready to take her to his room – or hers, whatever- and ravish her until they were both sore.

But he couldn't. Because this was _Casey_, his annoying grade-grubbing Keener Klutzilla stepsister.

But _fuck_, he wanted her.

They both seemed to come to their senses around the same time though. Casey's hands and legs loosened before he put her on her feet, his hands coming to cup her face and give her small kisses, hers fisting in his shirt.

Finally, they stopped and stared at each other, her face flushed and his lips red.

"Goodnight Derek."

"Night Case." She nods at him and disappears back into her room, where she falls into a tormented sleep.

Derek didn't sleep at all that night.

…

The next day, they were back to arguing, yelling insults at the other before they went to school; where they would usually part ways, Casey to her locker and Derek to wherever the hell he wanted to go, they didn't.

Derek followed her and lounged against her locker.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly, voice sounding more like a hiss instead of a whisper.

"You." He said it so simply that she just stood there, looking into her locker.

"We're just two teenagers with raging hormones, that's all." She walked away from him then, not watching the look that crossed his face when she did so.

…

That night, Casey was up against the wall and Derek's lips were on hers, his hands around her waist; she tugs on his hair and pulls at his shirt. Against her judgment, they tumble into her room, their bodies meeting as they fall to her bed, their kisses intensifying as he tugs at her shirt and she tugs at his.

With their shirts gone, their skin meets and Casey wants more, but she knows they can't do more, and she pulls away.

Derek isn't ready to stop yet; he kisses down her neck, his hands trailing over her stomach.

"Derek… we need to stop." He looks at her, his eyes piercing as he frowns. "I'm sorry." She slowly cups his face and kisses him softly. "We can't."

Derek leaves her room then, his body aching for her in a way he didn't think it ever would.

She curls up in her bed, ignoring the pain seeing him leaving causes her.

…

The next day, Shauna corners Casey at school and stares at her until she breaks.

"The last two nights we keep kissing, and then last night we actually ended up in my bed."

"Did you two-"

"No. We just kissed. It's all we've done. And _God_, I want more Shauna. But we can't. I know we're just hormonal teenagers, but we can't. Right?"

"You want me to tell you something?" Shauna asked, smiling a secret smile at her before she pulled out a photo from her bag and handed it to Casey. Casey looked at it, not understanding what she was looking at. It was just Shauna and a guy, their arms around each other in a loving embrace.

"Who's this?"

"My boyfriend. And stepbrother." Casey gaped at her then in surprise.

"You mean…"

"Mhm. I understand what you're going through Casey. That's why we're going to be great friends I think."

"How'd it happen?"

"We had been living together for about 5 years before he asked me out. He's a year older than me. Goes to the local Uni with me." Casey laughed and Shauna smiles at her. "You and Derek could be this way too."

"No, we can't," she said, frowning now and glancing at Derek, who was surrounded by his friends in the hallway. "No matter how much we want it."

…

Derek saw Casey talking to Shauna, who was giving him a knowing look. Then, he caught Casey's eyes, only briefly, and smiled as he saw her face heat up as she turned away.

They might be stepsiblings, but Derek wanted Casey.

And he hoped she wanted him too.

…

**Well, ending could be better I suppose, but here we go. **

**I hope ya'll liked it & thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	3. The First Step To Us

**So, I'm working on this; I know it could be better, but eh, I'm trying.**

**Thanks for reading so far.**

******Updated: 06/10/2014**

…

Casey and Shauna sat next to each other after school in the Venturi-McDonald living room, conversing quietly.

"I don't know what to do," Casey whispered, shaking her head at Shauna. "It's almost the summer holidays, and I can barely control myself around him. What am I going to do when we have to be around each other _all summer?" _Shauna sat there, letting Casey's words sink in before she smiled.

"I know! You, me, Derek, and Brian can all go away for the summer! I'm _loaded_, so money is _not_ problem. But, right before we go, you tell your parents that you like Derek. Let them brood over it for the summer while you two go and have the time of your lives with me. No one will know that you're step-siblings." Casey smiled at her friend's enthusiasm before she shook her head.

"It wouldn't work."

"What wouldn't work?" Casey jolted to find Derek putting his jacket up by the door, eyeing them.

"Uh… nothing," Casey said, standing up. "Let's go talk in my Shauna."

"Casey," Shauna sighed, gripping her wrist and pulling her down back to the couch. "This concerns him. You should talk to him."

"I'd really rather not." He just stared at the two girls before Shauna sighed and looked at him.

"Derek, do you want to be with Casey? Not as just a _fling_, but as a _serious_ relationship?" Derek stared at her, trying to figure out how to answer that. "Because if not, then you can just go to your room and leave us the hell alone. I'm tired of seeing you string her along. So now is the time to decide."

Casey and Derek both gaped at her; no one besides Casey had ever stood up to Derek, but here was Shauna, a girl who had just entered their lives and seemed to mean business when it came to them.

Casey stood up, not waiting for his answer.

"I think you should leave Shauna. We'll talk tomorrow. I'm…I'm going to my room." Casey left them then, ignoring the stare-off they had going on; only when her door slammed did they look away.

"You should've said yes fucker," Shauna said, grabbing her stuff and moving to the door. "Casey cares way too much about you, and you probably just ruined your chance with the one girl who could ever really make you happy."

With that, Shauna left too, the front door slamming behind her.

Derek just fell into his armchair, thinking about what Shauna asked of him and what he wanted.

…

That night, when midnight rolled around, Derek knocked quietly on Casey's door.

"What do you want," she asked, trying to sound sleepy, but Derek could tell she hadn't been asleep.

"Can I come in?" Casey shrugged and stepped aside, letting him into her dark room. She went to sit on her bed, just watching him still. He stood there awkwardly, his arms crossed over his chest. She watched him, rubbing her tired eyes before she laid down. He didn't say anything else as he came over and nudged her, making her scoot over so they could just lay there together. She found herself snuggling against his chest as he wound an arm around her.

"I hate the way you make me feel," he muttered, feeling her breathing speed up a bit. "I mean… I don't _do_ these type of feelings. Usually when I began to really like a girl, we end up going our separate ways and it's always for the best… but I don't want that to happen with you. I don't want to stop our arguments, I don't want to stop seeing you every day… I don't want to stop kissing you…." Casey didn't say anything still, so he took a deep breath before he continued. "I knew… when you moved in and we had that first fight… I knew you'd be the one to get under my skin. That's why I was so…mean to you. I didn't want to ever let on that I was crazy about you."

Casey felt her heart skip a beat as she buried her face against his chest, breathing in the scent that was all Derek.

"Case?"

"Shauna has a theory…" she whispered, not looking at him. "She thinks… we should go away with her and her boyfriend for the summer. Right before we go, we tell mom and George. That way they can simmer over it for the summer and we can go off and be… together, as a couple, not as step-siblings."

Derek thought about that and found he liked the idea of being with Casey all summer, not having to act like they hated each other.

"I'm in if you are." Casey blushed and just lied there, her arms tight around him, her ear pressed against his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"Goodnight Derek."

"Night Case."

That night, they both slept better than they had in days.

...

Derek was woken up – at what he presumed to be the crack of dawn if the faint light streaming through the blinds was any indication – by Casey shaking his shoulder. He blinked open his tired eyes and looked at her with a grimace.

"Whatisit?" he asked, voice thick with sleep.

"Mom and George will be up soon. If they find you in here…." Her voice trailed off but he knew she had a point; he was too tired to even argue.

Instead, he gave her a soft, drowsy kiss and stumbled from her room to his, falling face down onto his bed for a few more hours of sleep.

Casey, though, was already wide-awake and decided to get started on her daily routine.

Because she had feeling the peace she felt would break soon enough – especially with summer break fast approaching.

…

"We'll do it," Casey told Shauna the next day, getting a huge grin from her new friend.

"Fantastic! We need to start planning! But, wait. Are you and Derek…?"

"I don't know," Casey said with a blush, looking at her desk. "But… he agreed. And we slept in my bed last night. _And that is all!_" she whispered to the scandalized face of her friend. "It's just… different. We still argue, we still fight, but… it's so much more… _intimate_."

"Aww." Casey blushed and looked down again. "Fine. Let's plan our summer."

…

**So… I guess I could end it here, but I could continue it too… What do ya'll think?**

**I need the opinions of my few readers :D**

**Please and thank you.**

**-JustMe133**


	4. End Of School Year Surprise

**So, I hope ya'll like this chapter! I hope it's up to some readers standards.**

**I was kinda rushing so I hope this is good!  
**

**Updated: 06/15/2014**

...

Casey spend most of the day preparing herself on how she would tell her mom and George that she wanted to go on vacation all summer with Shauna – she didn't even run in by Derek, knowing that he'd probably not be too worried about it right now anyway.

So, when they sat down for dinner that night, she cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention – especially Derek's.

"Mom," she said, appealing to her first, "Remember my friend Shauna that you met the other day?"

"Yes…"

"She wanting to know if I could go on a road-trip with her this summer."

The room was silent as they waited for Nora's response; the older McDonald woman sat there, just staring at her daughter, trying to figure out what she wanted to say about this.

"Casey… I don't kn-"

"Mom," Casey said, voice confident, "I'm going to be 18 soon, and starting senior year before you know it. Shauna and I are both responsible, and besides, her stepbrother will be coming along to keep us company." Nora, although pleased to hear that they wouldn't be completely alone, didn't seem too convinced.

"Where would you be going exactly?"

"It's a road-trip mom; we'll be going all over."

"Well, I don't know if I feel completely okay with you going with only one guy to help two girls. Maybe if you had someone go with you…"

"Ugh," Casey said, clearing frustrated. "What, you want me to bring _him_," she said, jerking her head at Derek, who looked at her in confusion, "so he can babysit me?!" Nora, who hadn't seemed to think that, looked at Derek, who just stared at Casey, his mouth open in shock. Nora then turned her attention to George.

"You know what," she said, speaking to her husband, "I think that's a great idea. If you want to go away with Shauna, you have to take Derek with you."

Casey stared at them, her face showing what appeared to be anger.

"Fine!" She got up and left the table, the door to her bedroom slamming behind her. Nora smiled and sat down her fork.

"Well, that solved that problem," she said, making George nod. "Casey won't want to go away all summer with Derek – they'd kill each other." Derek shook his head and got up. "Where are you going?"

"Up to my room. If you're just going to use me as pawn so Casey can't have fun, then I don't want to hear about it." He walked away then, hands in his pockets and whistling a jaunty tune at the shocked faces of his dad and step-mom.

…

That night, Casey was awoken by Derek smiling down at her.

"Hi."

"Hi…" He smiled at the apprehension on her face and just crawled into her bed next to her.

"So, you were pretty bitchy at dinner tonight. I was proud." She giggled and propped herself up on her elbow so she could see him, a smile playing at the edge of her lips.

"Shauna told me to play up the hate between us a bit. Was it too much?"

"Nah. They think by holding me over your head, you won't go."

"Well, they'd be wrong," she said, giggling at the smirk on his face. He just pulled her down to him and pressed his lips to hers in a satisfying kiss.

…

At 5 in the morning, a sleepy-eyed Derek snuck from Casey's room to his own, wondering how his dad and Nora would react when they eventually told them what their oldest kids were getting up to.

Of course, nothing had really _happened_ yet – Casey wasn't going to give Derek the pleasure of sleeping with her, at least not under the family's roof. Of course, Casey very well might not ever want to do it with him if she found out it wouldn't be his first time…

No, Derek wouldn't dwell on that yet; he finally had Casey to himself and wasn't going to let something like a past mistake ruin it for him.

…

Casey didn't let up on her mom and George about dangling a trip with Derek over her head – it was now the last day of school and she was not going to let them see how much she was actually looking forward to being alone with Derek all summer.

So, when the bell rang to end the school year, Casey was very delighted. She joined the frantic, happy-go-lucky students to get to her locker and clear it out for summer break.

Against her own desire, her eyes went to search for Derek, but there wasn't much of a chance because her vision was obscured by Shauna's curly blonde hair.

"Casey!" Shauna said, looking slightly frantic, "Wanna ride home? I don't mind driving you."

"I was gonna go with Derek," Casey said, frowning at Shauna, who was looking shifty.

"Right. Well… I'll walk outside with you."

"Okay…" Shauna and Casey walked out together, but Casey stopped when she saw what apparently Shauna didn't want her to see. "What?"

Derek was standing against his car, a girl with waist-length blonde hair in his arms and their lips were definitely connected.

"I'm so sorry. Let me take you home." Casey nodded and let her friend lead her away, ignoring a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Case!"

…

Derek didn't have any reason to clean out his locker, so he had just gone to lean against his car to wait for Casey; school was officially out and he and Casey would soon be out of town and be able to actually be together.

So, he didn't think anything about an old flame coming up to him.

"Hi Big D," she said, shaking out her long blonde hair and grinning at him.

"Hi Lucy," he said, making the girl grin and place a hand on his arm, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering… do you wanna hook up again? It's been a while since we've… ya know," she said, winking at him. He laughed and shook his head.

"No thanks." She looked appalled but smiled anyway.

"Let me show you what you've been missing at least." Then she pressed herself against him and kissed him smack on the lips. His hands went to her waist to push her off, but with no luck as she pressed what felt like a desperate kiss to his lips.

When he finally got her away from him, he recognized the short blonde hair and long brown hair that was going away from him.

"Case!"

…

**So, the ending was kinda cliché, I know, but eh, I was kinda stuck for a minute. I hope ya'll liked it anyways.**

**Thanks for reading! See ya'll next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Making It Right Before We Go

**I know it's been a few days since I've updated; I went on vacation, got sick, got better then got sick again, and so on and so on. Now I'm back though with a new update!**

**I hope ya'll like it.**

**Updated: 06/27/2014  
**

…

"Come on Case, _she_ kissed _me_!" Derek said, grimacing at the pleading tone in his voice. Casey didn't respond as she sat in the living room with Shauna – the two of them had gotten home before Derek and were currently watching TV, ignoring him as he stood in front of them. "Casey. Look at me." Casey didn't seem to hear him though as she leaned around him to change the channel. "Casey! Dammit listen to me!"

If there was one thing Casey couldn't resist, it was the chance to fight with Derek. Throwing down the remote, she stood up to face him, her eyes burning as she glared at him.

"What do you want me to say Derek? I saw _you_, the guy that I'm crazy about, _kissing_ another girl. And in case you didn't notice, I'm the jealous type when it comes to you. And I realized, when I saw the two of you kissing, that I can't do this. I can't pretend that you're _just_ my step-brother anymore. So… I'm done. I'm sorry Derek, but-"

"No," Derek said, cutting her off, anger clear on his face. "I refuse to believe that."

"You _refuse_?!" Casey cried, launching herself at him, her fists hitting every available inch of him she could reach. Derek tried to stop her and just ended up losing his footing, making the two of them fall and begin to grapple on the floor, her determined to hit him and him determined to make sure she didn't. Casey was so intent on beating Derek to a pulp while Derek kept himself from letting her, they didn't hear the front door open.

Shauna looked up from the fighting teens to their parents, giving them a shrug as they just stared at them before they stooped to pull them apart. Casey was breathing heavily in her mom's arms, her hair disheveled and her eyes red, tears still falling down her cheeks. Derek, his hair wild, shirt stretched out, with light red marks on his exposed skin showing where she had hit him, felt his dad's hands gripping his arms.

"What the hell happened between the two of you?" George asked, making Derek shake his head. Casey gave a bitter laugh at that and turned away, leaning into her mom's chest for a moment, as if to compose herself.

"Casey, what's going on?" She looked at her mom, who could see how upset she was.

"Nothing," she said, voice as dead as she could make it. "We were just having a fight, like we always do." She looked at Derek then as she stepped out of her mom's arms. "And now, I'm done." Derek watched her, not wanting to believe her words. She just looked at him, frowning before she looked at Shauna. "We should go plan our vacation some more." Shauna nodded and let herself be led off by Casey. Derek watched them go before he turned to his dad and his step-mom.

"What was all that about?" Derek looked at them and just shook his head.

"I'm going to my room."

...

Casey didn't come down for dinner that night. She stayed in her room and just stared at her ceiling, taking deep breaths as she _definitely_ didn't think about _someone_.

And this certain someone was currently sitting downstairs at dinner with their blended family, staring at the empty chair that should be occupied by the girl who occupied his thoughts.

But Derek Venturi _never_ went down without a fight; standing up so fast his chair fell backwards, he grabbed a plate and began to pile food onto it before he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. He ignored the curious looks and just made his way carefully up the stairs to Casey's door.

"Case?"

"Go away."

"I will kick down this door if I have to."

"Der-ek," she groaned, finally sitting up in her bed but not getting up yet. "Stop."

"I brought you fo-od," he said in what was a terrible impersonation of a sing-song voice. Casey tried not to giggle but still stayed on her bed. "If you won't open up, can I at least tell you what happened?"

"I don't want to hear it," she said, her voice dropping down to a whisper.

"Casey. She kissed me," he said, voice dropping down too so no one else heard him.

"I know. You might be a jerk Derek, but you aren't a cheater. I mean, I know we aren't _together_, but I figured you'd care enough to not lie to me."

"But we are together…Aren't we?" Casey, although she didn't want to, smiled at that – of course, it's not like he could see her. "Anyway. She kissed me. I tried to push her away. And then you were there, walking away from me. I'm sorry Case. Please, don't be mad at me. At least not over _this_. Wait until I mess up our vacation. Then you can be mad at me all over again."

"Derek, you are a _horrible_ sweet-talker," she said, giggling again but still not opening the door.

"I am not!"

"You really are." He heard her pause and waited for her to go on. "Did you really bring me a plate of food?"

"I did. I wasn't gonna let you starve yourself because of me. I'm not worth that." She smiled at that and finally opened her door.

"Hi."

"Hi."

He made his way into her room and sat on her bed while she sat at her desk and began to eat. He just watched her eat for a few minutes before she took a swig of her water bottle and smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." After a long-enough stretch of minutes that she was actually done with her dinner did she speak again.

"Did you… did you mean what you said?"

"About…?" Derek may not have seemed to know what she was asking, but she could see the smirk that was playing at the edge of his lips.

"You know what I mean. _Us_?"

"I did… Don't you… I mean, we are _dating_, aren't we?" Casey had to smile at the sight of a flabbergasted Derek – he wasn't the cool confident womanizer he usually seemed to be; he was just another teen guy trying to ask out the girl he was interested in.

"Why Derek Venturi are you asking me out?" He blushed – Casey made sure to keep that image locked away in her memory for a while – and smiled at her.

"Yes?"

"Then yes." He smiled and stood up, moving towards her. He pulled her up so they were standing in the middle of her room, his arms around her waist and hers around his neck.

"So, when do we leave for this vacation of ours?"

"In two days."

"Which means we tell them that we're together. After that?"

"We run like hell."

…

The next couple of days kept Casey and Derek apart as they begun to plan their vacation. When Shauna came to get them on the day of their leaving, she stayed in the car as Derek and Casey stood in their living room.

"You'll call me all the time to let me know you're okay, right?" Nora asked, her hands on Casey's shoulders.

"Of course."

"And you have everything you need?"

"Yes mom."

"And you won't let Derek bother you too much? This is supposed to be a fun vacation, right?"

"Derek won't be a problem. Will you?" Casey asked, glancing at Derek, who nodded and smiled at them.

"Seriously Derek, behave," his dad said, making him grin.

"Oh I will." He moved a little to the door, grabbing Casey and his suitcases, waiting for her.

"Have fun… I can't believe I'm letting you go. All summer. Away. From me."

"Mom," Casey said, hugging her and smiling. "I'll be okay. I promise." She moved to the door and looked at Derek, who nodded.

They stood there and turned to their parents, smiling now; the two adults caught the slightly guilty expressions that were coming out.

"One more thing," Casey said, making Nora look at her a little closer.

"What?"

"Well you see," Derek said, stepping a little in front of Casey so she could get out first. "Something's happened."

"And we weren't sure how to tell you…"

"So we're doing it now so you can't kill us until we get back."

"What are you two talking about?"

They looked at each other once more before they smiled.

"We're dating," they said at the same time, Casey already having the door open.

"Have a great summer!" she called over her shoulder, sprinting to Shauna's car.

"Bye!" Derek said, running after her and closing the door behind them.

As they were buckling they saw the front door swing open and they caught the disbelieving looks on their parents' faces. With goodbye waves, they were off.

…

**I debated ending it here, but I wanted to keep going so they could enjoy their summer together :D**

**Hope ya'll liked the new chapter!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Vacation Is Where I Wanna Be

**Yay, new chapter time! Hope ya'll enjoy it; I know it's been like 2 weeks. **

******Updated: 07/11/2014**

…

They drove for about 20 minutes before Casey let out a nervous laugh.

"I can't believe we did that!" she said, laughing again as they drove on. "Ohmygosh."

"You okay there?" she nodded at Derek's words as they finally pulled up to a stop. Only then did she notice a guy coming towards the car.

"Is that him?" she asked, making Shauna nod as the guy got closer; Casey moved closer to her window to get a better view. The guy was tall, maybe Derek's height, maybe taller; from what she could see he preferred to dress better, wearing a button-up shirt and dark jeans with plain and simple sneakers. As he dropped his suitcase in the trunk and got in, Casey had to admit he was good looking.

Not as much as her Derek though.

"Guys," Shauna said, grinning at them from the front of the car, "Meet _my _step-brother Joshua." They exchanged the normal pleasantries before she began to drive once again. Casey found herself scooting to the middle of the backseat, buckling up so she could lean against Derek, who wound an arm around her.

Turning her phone off, she ignored the calls that began to pile up from her mom.

She would worry about that another time; which is something Casey _didn't_ usually do.

…

After what felt like hours of driving for them all, they finally reached their first destination; a small town on the coast of a large lake. As they drove up to the hotel to check in, Casey finally looked at her phone.

She had _at least_ a dozen calls from her mom, maybe more; not to mention the text messages to accompany them. She now began regretting teaching her mom how to text.

_**What did you mean?  
You can't be serious.  
Casey, please tell me you're kidding.  
Casey!  
Casey text me back.  
At least let me know you got to wherever you're going.  
Casey answer the damn phone!  
Are you okay?**_

Casey frowned at the messages from her mom; she was clearly freaking out. With a quiet sigh, she quickly texted back. _**We're fine. Got here ok. Will text you later. Love you!**_

Instantly – she assumed her mom had her phone clutched in her hand – she received a text back.

_**Oh thank goodness. Love you too. This conversation is not over young lady.**_

Casey had to roll her eyes at that; her mom was being overprotective as usual.

"Please tell me your dad is going just as crazy."

"Oh he is," Derek said, frowning at his phone before pocketing it. "Oh well, nothing to be done about it now," he said, capturing her face in his hands and kissing her lightly on the lips.

Casey had to admit, a love-struck Derek was much better to be around than a prankster one.

"Come on lovebirds! We need to get into our rooms!"

…

Casey had to gulp when she and Derek entered their hotel room; they would be here for a handful of days, and it just dawned on her that she and Derek would be _sharing_ a bed.

For more than one day.

_Together_.

Derek apparently could tell she was feeling uncomfortable about this because he put a hand on her lower back and kissed her temple, making her feel slightly better; it didn't stop the insecurities completely though.

"Casey!" Shauna called out to her, poking her head out from the room across the hall. "Josh and I are gonna take a nap… we'll see ya'll later for dinner, okay? Here's the keys incase you two wanna go anywhere." Casey nodded, her face flushing; she might be a virgin, but she wasn't _stupid_, she thought as she caught the keys. She could guess what they would probably end up doing. With a sigh, she entered the hotel room to find Derek already lying back on the bed, flipping through the TV channels, which gave Casey the time to look around; the hotel was relatively nice with a large – she assumed King sized- bed, a loveseat, mini fridge and microwave, dresser and a large TV. She could see the bathroom with a large bathtub and realized how much of a shower she needed.

"I'm gonna shower," she said, grabbing her suitcase and beginning to take the stuff out of it and putting some in the dresser.

"Wanna go out after that?" She nodded and kissed him on the cheek before she got in the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

…

Derek watched where his girlfriend – because Casey was his girlfriend now – went, his eyes staying on the bathroom door for a few minutes too long before he went back to the TV. If Casey was going to get that fidgety every time they were alone together, it would be a long vacation.

Not finding anything on TV, he decided to get up and change clothes.

Midway through, with clean boxers and pants on, he was attempting to brush his hair when Casey came out; he stopped what he was doing to stare at her. She was in a towel, which hugged her dancer's body perfectly; her long hair was up in a towel, only a loose strand dangling by her face.

"I…I forgot…" she motioned to her suitcase and scooted past him, grabbing something that he couldn't quite see and moving quickly past him. "I'll be out… in a minute."

Derek had to smirk at the way her eyes burned on him and her face had turned so very red at the sight of him.

He was sure he looked the same as he watched her.

…

10 minutes later – which is relatively good for Casey – she's out of the bathroom, staring at Derek with wide eyes; he looks at her the same way.

She's in a pink dress that goes down to just above her knees with a black half-sweater thing covering her arms and shoulders. Her hair is dry and falling across her shoulders; light make-up covers her face, and Derek smiles, knowing she didn't overdo it.

"You look great."

"You too," she says, giggling at him. He's dressed in nicer jeans than he usually wears – Casey is sure he didn't own those before they got together – a dark shirt that buttons at the collar, and his jean jacket. "Did you brush your hair?"

"Maybe," he says, smiling at her. She blushes and slips on some shoes before grabbing Shauna's keys.

"What did you wanna go do?"

"How about we go for a walk? It's nice outside and not a big town." Casey nods and puts the keys in her purse, along with the key to the room.

"Let's go then."

As soon as they leave the room and get into the hallway, they hear a loud pleasure-filled cry from the room across the hall.

With matching blushes – because hearing a friend in the middle of _that_ causes embarrassment for everyone – they hurried out of the hotel, hand in hand.

Looks like vacation has officially begun.

…

**Slowly getting into this story; although I'm not really in character anymore, but eh, that happens sometimes.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	7. Making Things Awkward

**Yay update time! Finally!**

**Enjoy.**

**Updated: 07/24/2014  
**

…

Derek and Casey were walking around the quaint town for a good 10 minutes before Derek reached for her hand. Casey giggled as she let him take it, looking at their hands and then away, her cheeks flaming up in a deep pink blush.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she said, squeezing his hand a bit as they continued to walk. "I just… I never thought we'd be… like _this_."

"I know right? I mean… after hating you for so long-" she pushed him slightly, making him laugh before he continued on, "This is a nice change."

"Agreed."

He brought her hand up to his and kissed it lightly, making her giggle before they continued on.

…

By the time Shauna and Joshua had found them, they had already gotten dinner and were heading back to the hotel.

"I thought we were going to get dinner together!" Shauna asked, pouting at Casey, who shrugged.

"Well if you hadn't been humping your stepbrother all night we would have," Derek said, making Casey blush at his words while Shauna laughed.

"You're just mad cuz you can't get any," Joshua said, sliding an arm around Shauna, who was shaking her head. Derek just narrowed his eyes at him while a smirk stayed on his face.

"Enough you two. We'll hang out tomorrow Case," she said, smiling at her friend. "Sound good?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow is fine."

…

When Casey and Derek got back to the hotel room, they decided to change out of their date clothes and just watch a late-night movie. Derek took the bathroom this time, showering and changing quickly. He wasn't quick enough though since he found Casey already in a pair of shorts and matching tank-top, lounging on the bed. Derek had to admit he was grateful she wasn't wearing those hideous pink pajamas that she often wore at home.

"_Another_ call from my mom. She is _not_ happy with me," Casey said, looking at her phone before she smiled at him. He couldn't help but feel light-headed at her smile. She really was quite beautiful. And all his. Taking the spot next to her on the bed, he placed a hand on her face and guided it to his, kissing her softly. She smiled into the kiss – this was the Derek she only got to see, the romantic side of him.

It was no wonder to her that he had some many girls flock to him time after time.

Derek deepened the kiss a bit, moving some so she was reclined on the bed, him hovering half over her, half on the bed. Teasingly, he played with the edge of her shirt, pushing it up a bit and let his fingers trail over her flat stomach, making her shiver and giggle against his lips, which were still attached to hers. When he began to play with her the edge of her shorts though, she pulled away.

"Derek, what are you doing?"

"Just… trust me?"

"Even now… that's not the easiest thing for me to do," she joked, making him laugh before he kissed her again.

"Just try then, okay?"

"Okay."

He sat up and away from her, taking his shirt off and tossing it towards the end of the bed. Casey stared at him for a moment before she sat herself up; with a deep breath, she took hers off too. He stared at her bra, not surprised to see it was pink – because when _didn't_ Casey wear _something_ pink – but it also had red lace on the cups, curving to her perfectly and coming together with a little red bow.

"Derek?" He had been staring, his mouth open – she giggled at him and he blinked, smiling at her before they continued to kiss some more. He lowered his body a little closer to hers, hearing her breath catch as he pressed a little closer; he knew she could feel how much he wanted her right now. His hand went to her shorts, teasing the edge once again. He was about to slip his fingers underneath when she pulled her lips from his. "Wait."

Derek stopped, his fingers resting lightly on her lower stomach, looking at her.

"What is it?" She looked conflicted and sat up a bit, pushing him away and scooting up against the pillows.

"It's not that I don't want to do…_that_, but… I have to know. Have you… before?"

Derek had hoped she wouldn't ask this – he knew he could lie to her; Casey would never know.

But he didn't want to.

"Yeah." She nodded but wouldn't look at him; instead, she grabbed her tank top and slipped it on before moving to her side of the bed.

"I'm tired. Goodnight Derek." He watched her curl in on herself and he knew he had hurt her. He pulled his shirt on and then moved to her, kissing her hair.

"Night baby." He laid down next to her, ignoring the pulse in his lower stomach and closing his eyes, hoping for sleep.

…

**Kinda short, I know. But I'm having trouble **_**getting**_** to where I wanna be, ya know?**

**Thanks for reading anyways and see ya'll next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	8. I Can Move Past This

**I know I took **_**forever**_** to update; I've had a lot going on lately but here we are with a new chapter!**

**I hope ya'll like it and it was worth the wait!**

******Updated: 08/06/2014**

…

Casey didn't sleep that night; once Derek was asleep, she got up and left the room – keycard in hand-, moving to the window at the end of the hallway and looking out.

She shouldn't have asked; she knew the answer. Derek had always been popular in school, girl after girl slipping through his fingers. What was Casey to him then? Number 2 or 10? She sighed and rested her head on the cool glass, looking out at the night-lit town.

"You okay?" She gasped and turned; it wasn't Derek though, but Joshua.

"Joshua," she said, her face flushing as he moved towards her; he was in black sweatpants and a gray V-neck shirt; his hair was wavy, as if he had just washed it – she couldn't tell if it looked more brown or black now. His eyes were soft as he looked at her, slowly advancing on her. "I didn't… I didn't think anyone else would be awake right now." Joshua nodded and was soon standing next to her. "What are… what are you doing out here?"

"Can't sleep. You?"

"Same." Joshua nodded and smiled at her as he looked out of the window.

"We haven't had much time to get to know each other yet," he said as his eyes focused on the star-littered sky outside. "Wanna talk?"

"About what?"

"What's bothering you." Casey shook her head and looked out the window too, her face still flushed as she remembered she was only in a tank top and shorts.

"Nothing's bothering me."

"Casey." When he said her name, his voice was soft and warm, flitting across her and making her shake. He was looking at her now, his dark eyes wary as he watched her. "Talk to me."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Casey giggled at that and shook her head, breaking their eye contact and looking out the window again. He moved closer, a hand reaching for her chin, moving her face so he could see her. "Talk to me Casey. I want to know about you." Casey's face flushed again and she stumbled back, breaking his hold on her.

"When Shauna first told me about you, she said you're name was Brian… why do you go by Joshua now?" She had tried to change the subject, but he only laughed and moved a little closer.

"Brian's my middle name. When I started college, I went back to Joshua. She still calls me Brian when she's really excited. You can call me Brian too, if you want," he said, stepping a little closer. She stumbled back and gave him a strained smile.

"I…I'm going to bed now." He watches her go as she scurries back into her room, making sure to lock the door behind her.

With a heavy sigh, she crawled into bed next to Derek, unable to sleep as she thought about what she just experienced.

…

The next day, Casey tried to act like herself – she wouldn't tell Derek nor Shauna what had transpired between her and Joshua – or was it Brian now? – last night. Hell, she wasn't even sure what had happened.

He had talked to her, sure, but wasn't that all? Maybe she had dreamt the rest of what happened. She watched how he was with Shauna – it was clear to her that he was head over heels for her, like Derek was with Casey herself.

So why would she imagine him flirting with her, if that's even what happened?

She was so confused.

…

Derek watched Casey – she wasn't quite there with him today; she seemed spacey and even more jumpy than usual.

He hoped it wasn't about his non-virginity status, but Derek's mind jumped to the worse possible scenario.

With any other girl Derek had ever dated, he didn't really ever care about which way the relationship could go – if they lasted or ended, it didn't really bother him.

But with Casey…

He couldn't lose _her_.

…

The two couples went their separate ways after a slow, obviously uncomfortable lunch – Casey and Derek to go swimming in the pool at the hotel while Shauna and Joshua went out shopping. As Casey followed Derek back to the hotel room to change, she let her mind play out how lunch had gone.

Everything had seemed 'okay' she supposed – but she kept jumping every time she would see Joshua –or is it Brian to her now? – look at her, a small smile on his lips when his eyes would focus on her. She was sure she hadn't imagined any of that, so why didn't Derek or Shauna notice it?

She sighed and sat on the bed, watching as Derek grabbed his swim trunks and go to change in the bathroom. She had to get her mind off of _that_ guy and onto _her_ guy. They had their own problems to work out without someone getting in the way.

But first, there was something else she should do. Pulling out her phone, she grimaced at all the missed calls. She knew she had to call her back now.

"Mom?"

"_Casey! Finally! Is everything okay?"_

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to call you back…"

"_Good. Now Casey… are you sure about this 'you and Derek thing?'"_

"Yes mom. I don't go into things like this blindly you know."

"_But Casey… we're a family."_

"Maybe so, but him and I _aren't_. We never have been." Her mom was silent, which could mean one of two things – either she was seriously considering what Casey was saying or she was about to get really angry.

"_I just don't want to see him hurt you is all. For as long as I've known Derek, I know he's not… relationship material. And you are, Casey. I don't want to see him toss you away like he has his other girlfriends. I care for Derek like he was mine own, but if he hurts you… well you are __**my**__ daughter. I just don't know what this will do to the family as a whole. You have to understand that don't you?"_

Okay, she was _not_ expecting that.

"Mom…. I really care about him," she said softly, focusing solely on her conversation that she didn't hear Derek come out of the bathroom, "I don't know what's going to happen to us, but… I'm happy when I'm with him. We don't want to cause the family any problems, but we're both serious about giving these… feelings a chance. Please mom. Don't… Don't worry about us yet okay? Let us test this out."

"…_.Okay. I trust in you Casey. I know you never go into anything without giving it 100%. Just take care of yourself okay?"_

"I will mom. Love you."

"_Love you too. Have fun."_ As she ended the call she felt like she was being watched. Turning, she saw Derek smiling at her

"Hi."

"Hi. How's Nora?"

"Fine. We were just talking about…. Us," she said, waving her hand between them.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm actually feeling better now that I talked to her."

"Good," he said, smiling at her. "Now go change Space Case, the pool awaits."

"De-rek!" He laughed as she strolled past him, pushing him out of her way as she went to change.

Some things just never change.

…

**So, things might seem okay, but… ya never know. :D  
Thanks for reading and I hope ya'll like it enough to continue on.**

**-JustMe133**


	9. We Need To Talk

**So, I've got classes starting next week, and I'm taking a lot of them, so updates might be kinda sparse. Hang in there though, cuz I will do them, when I can.**

**So, this story is still chugging along slowly but surely. I'll probably end it in a couple of chapters, but for now, it's going.**

**Thanks for reading so far and enjoy!**

******Updated: 08/22/2014**

…

Casey was lounging by the pool while Derek moved to the diving board. She watched him, thinking. She really enjoyed being with Derek this way, but when school started back up… they'd need to figure out what they were going to do, how they were going to act.

Plus, and Casey didn't want to think about this as a _problem_ per se, but it still lingered there – Derek wasn't a virgin. And she was.

Plus, there was the possibility of her friend's boyfriend/step-brother hitting on her the other night – or had she imagined it?

She still didn't know.

She let out a loud gasp as Derek cannonballed into the pool, effectively splashing everyone, her included.

"Derek!" When he emerged from underwater, he was laughing at her. She stood up and slipped into the pool, making her way to him. "That wasn't funny."

"It _kinda_ was." She splashed him and they began to wrestle, attempting to get the other down and under. Once they had both successfully forced the other underwater – making water go down throats and up noses – they both emerged, coughing up water.

"Even?"

"Even." They shared a smile before the got out of the pool to dry off.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"I think… we should talk." Derek stopped rubbing the towel over his head and stared at Casey, who had hers wrapped around her shoulders.

"About?"

"…We'll talk in the room. Come on."

Derek let her lead the way, a ball of dread building up in his stomach; whenever a chick said 'we need to talk' or _any_ variation of those words, he knew he couldn't be good.

It never was.

…

Once they were dried off and dressed, they sat down on the bed to talk.

"What is it?"

"…Tell me how many people you've slept with? Please?" Derek had to admit, he was surprised to hear her ask this; he figured she didn't want to know.

"Oh. Why?"

"Put my mind at ease? Humor me? Take your pick." Derek was quiet for a moment before he took a deep breath.

"3."

"Really?! _Only_ 3?" He nodded and looked away, suddenly seeming to be uncomfortable. "Can I ask who they were?"

"NO!" Casey seemed taken aback but nodded, respecting his choice instead of pushing it.

"Okay," she said, holding her hands up. "Thank you, for telling me." He smiled at her, even though it didn't reach his eyes; she leaned over and kissed him, making him relax a bit. "Really. It meant a lot to me that you told me, even that much."

"I'm glad. What else is on your mind?" Now Casey looked uncomfortable, scooting away from him and pulling her knees up to her chest. "Case?"

"IthinkJoshuawashittingonme." She rushed it out into one jumbled sentence, but Derek heard her.

"What?! When did this happen?"

"…Last night? I couldn't sleep after… _that_, so I went into the hallway to look out the big window. He was there and he kept getting closer and then I panicked and ran back in here, locking the door behind me. I'm sure I imagined it-"

"Are you? Really?"

"…No."

"Case, if he does anything like that again, tell me okay? Or tell Shauna."

"Okay." He pulled her to him and they got down onto the bed, lying against each other.

Cuddling together was how they spent the rest of their night.

…

The next day at breakfast, Derek kept shooting death glares at Joshua, who just smirked at each and every one of them.

"So, tomorrow is the day that we pack up and go to our next destination!" Shauna was saying, excitement clear in her voice. "Our summer of adventure is just beginning!"

"I'm kind of ready for it to end to be honest," Casey said, taking a bite of her food.

"What?! Why?"

"I don't know. Just this past week has been _incredibly_ insane for me. I don't feel like I've gotten much vacation-ing done." They shared a laugh and then Shauna poked her with her fork.

"You're still adjusting is all. The next hotel will be good. But hey, if after that one you _still _feel like you want to go home, I'll take you home."

"Thanks Shauna."

"No problem."

The two girls continued to talk until Derek stood up.

"Imma be right back," he said, turning and striding down the hall; a few minutes later, Joshua excused himself and followed, just like Derek hoped he would. Once they were far away enough from the breakfast area that the girls couldn't hear them, Derek pushed Joshua against the wall. "You stay the fuck away from my girlfriend."

Joshua pushed him back and just smirked again.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll have Casey tell Shauna."

"Here's the funny thing about that. Shauna is so completely, _utterly_ in love with me, she won't believe either of you. She's known me and been with me for years practically. You and Casey just entered her life. Who do you think she'll listen to?"

"Whatever. Just stay away from Casey."

"Now why would I do that? She's so… _vulnerable_. Especially since she's a virgin; she's so innocently cute. How could I stay away from that?"

Derek wanted to punch him, but he knew that would raise unwanted questions and he didn't want Casey in the spotlight for this; instead, he just pushed him again, making sure to use all his hockey-playing strength that he had in him.

"Stay away from her."

Derek didn't even wait for a response as he went back to the table, anger coursing through him; Casey saw him and frowned. Derek just grabbed her arm and pulled her with him.

"We'll be right back." Shauna watched them, confused; she turned her focus back to Joshua as he joined her.

"Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine."

…

Derek had Casey against his wall, her face in his hands as his mouth devoured hers; her hands were on his shoulders, clutching him to her.

He was taking all his anger out on her, turning it into passion, hoping to convey to her how much he cared about her and wanted her. When they finally pulled away for breath, Casey's face was flushed and she was staring at Derek in a way he hadn't seen before.

"What was that about?" she asked, breathing rapidly still, lips parted.

"I need a reason?" She smiled at him and pulled him to her, kissing him again; and again; and again.

…

**So, could've been a better ending I suppose.**

**But I got kinda stuck so I just ended it with them making out.**

**Yay!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
